


Extra Pie

by ShadowSins (ShadowoftheLamp)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cum Inflation, M/M, Stuffing, Thanksgiving, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowSins
Summary: There's one pie left after Thanksgiving dinner, and Sonic knows just what to do with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am kink garbage. A thanksgiving kink fic was requested on my kink blog on tumblr, and I shall deliver. All warnings are in the tags up there. First time I've written stuffing, actually. Comments/reviews appreciated.

Everyone had brought pie.  
  
Nobody was sure how it had happened- Rouge was to bring the turkey, Tails the mashed potatoes, Sonic the stuffing, Knuckles the fruits, and Shadow the pie- but Sonic had brought apple, Rouge pumpkin, Shadow cherry, and Tails cinnamon butterscotch.  
  
Tails had also gotten four extra ‘just in case’. Shadow, then, had ended up with three of them and the turkey, as they’d eaten at his house.  
  
And, unfortunately for him, he had a bit of a problem about not wanting to waste food.  
  
“Ugh....” Shadow stifled a belch, one hand on his bloated gut. “I’m never having this again.”  
  
“What, pie, or thanksgiving?” Sonic asked with a half-smirk.  
  
“Both.” He groaned, throwing a hand over his face. “There’s too much food, everyone’s loud, it’s crowded...”  
  
“You get tummy rubs from your awesome boyfriend...” Sonic finished, setting his hands on Shadow’s stomach and kneading the flesh, causing another burp.  
  
“That part I don’t... mind.” Shadow muttered, leaning back and allowing Sonic to continue massaging his belly.  
  
“You know, there’s still the other pumpkin pie left...” Sonic said, mischief sparkling in his eyes.  
  
“No. No way. It can wait until -uuurp- tomorrow.” Shadow groaned. Sonic, in response, stood up, and returned moments later with said pie, setting it directly on top of Shadow’s chest. “Sonic, I said- mmph!” A forkful of pie was shoved into his mouth, muffling protests, and Sonic’s other hand returned to kneading Shadow’s stomach.  
  
“It won’t be as good tomorrow, and I know you like this.” Sonic poked at Shadow’s belly, churning with the full meal.  
  
“Sonic...” Shadow warned, but was only given another large mouthful of pumpkin pie, cinnamon flavoring dancing on his tongue. He swallowed, feeling it travel down his throat to his bloated stomach.  
  
“You’re always making excuses about getting to keep the leftovers.” Sonic said, almost casually, while continuing to feed his boyfriend. “And right now, you’re turning re-”  
  
“Shut up!” Shadow snapped, indeed flushing.  
  
“You’re not telling me to stop~” Sonic teased, straddling Shadow while reaching into the tin.  
  
“Since you already started... might as well...” Shadow muttered, justification weak even to himself.  
  
“That’s what I thought.” Sonic nudged his knee against Shadow’s gurgling gut, evoking a gasp that he used to force in another mouthful of pie. He kneaded at Shadow’s stomach again, pressing out an air bubble that let out another burp. “Look like there’s still some room, if there’s air in there...”  
  
“Sonic, if you say one more word... I’m going to throw up.” Shadow warned, voice strained.  
  
“Ah. Shutting up.” Sonic said, still grinning. Bite by bite, they emptied the pie tin.  
  
“Ughhhhh...” Shadow groaned. Sonic was still on top of him, and he swore he could feel his gut radiating heat, packed completely solid with turkey, mashed potatoes, and most prominently, pie.  
  
“One last bite...” Sonic said, holding it up like the olympic torch.  
  
“I’m going to- urrrp- explode....” Shadow griped.  
  
“Here comes the airplaaaane!” Sonic waved the fork from side to side before sticking it in Shadow’s mouth.  
  
Shadow chewed slowly, jaws sore, before swallowing the last piece. It felt like a solid ball, and his stomach complained loudly as it forced its way in.  
  
“That’s it. I’m done. Call GUN, I’m never moving from his spot.” He moaned, pulsating stomach agreeing with a loud gurgle.  
  
“C’mon, you did great.” Sonic rewarded Shadow with a kiss, licking off bits of pumpkin pie from his lips and cheeks, before feeling downwards, arm pressing up against Shadow’s gut as he set one hand on Shadow’s arousal. He broke the kiss, meeting Shadow’s suddenly wide eyes. “I got to stuff you, time for you to return the favor.” He slid down, fingers dancing over the tip of Shadow’s cock before wrapping his lips around the head.  
  
Shadow gasped, squirming. He could feel his stomach settled on Sonic’s head, and the weight of it settled on the base of his cock, dual pressure from Sonic and himself causing more blood to rush down. “S-sonic...”  
  
Sonic didn’t respond, pushing himself down further and suppressing his gag reflex until he reached the base of Shadow’s dick. He could hear Shadow’s stomach gurgling like mad, trying to digest the massive amounts of food stuffed into it. Sonic rocked his head back and forth slightly, and it only took a minute for Shadow to blow, hot cum spurting down Sonic’s throat. He swallowed wave after wave as Shadow moaned, gripping Sonic’s ears as his cum began to fill in between the turkey and mashed potatoes of their dinner not an hour prior.  
  
More, more, more. Sonic’s stomach began to bloat, and he continued to gulp down Shadow’s thick cum, setting a hand on his belly as it protruded out. By the time it stopped, his stomach, while not as big as Shadow’s, still had a definite bulge.  
  
“Mmmmm.” Sonic licked his lips, cheeks pink. “Didn’t hurt your stamina any.”  
  
“S-Sonic, if you ever do that again-”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, you’ll waste me.” Sonic laid himself next to Shadow, thrusting their guts together. His was sloshy, practically rippling with the thick liquid inside, while Shadow’s was as solid as a bowling ball. “You know, you’re kinda hot like this.”  
  
“I swear to chaos, Sonic-” Sonic stopped Shadow’s sentence by pressing a kiss to his lips,  pressing their stomachs even closer, his giving easily against Shadow’s beast of a gut.  
  
“Happy thanksgiving, Shadow.”


End file.
